Pregnant?
by Intoxic
Summary: Loki is pregnant, he reveals the news to Tony. And then Tony has to reveal this joyful news to his teammates and Pepper. For some of them it's difficult to accept it, because dudes don't get pregnant. And there's Thor who won't let his brother have a baby out of the wedlock.


A/N: I had an idea for it for a while. So finally I decided to fulfill the idea with words.

Summary: Loki is pregnant, he reveals the news to Tony. And then Tony has to reveal this joyful news to his teammates and Pepper. For some of them it's difficult to accept it, because dudes don't get pregnant. And there's Thor who won't let his brother have a baby out of the wedlock.

Pairing: Tony Stark/ Loki

Additional characters: Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Frigga, Odin, Jarvis, Pepper Potts.

Theme: mpreg.

Raiting: T

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**Pregnant?"**

_(or…but you're a dude, right? And dudes don't get pregnant)_

"Stark!" Loki, the god of Mischief screamed at the top of his lungs through the hallway of the penthouse, when he materialized himself in the tower. He had a very serious matter to discuss with his mortal lover, and the said oaf was nowhere to be seen. "Ceiling slave of Stark!"

"Mr. Loki I am not a ceiling slave of Sir. I'm an Artificial Intelligence. Not a slave" Jarvis said back with his snarky British accent.

"Where is Anthony?"

"Sir is currently in his workshop working with Dr. Banner. Shall I inform him that you wish to see him?"

"No. I shall go there by myself" the god looked up at the ceiling and bowed his head "Thank you…"

"Jarvis, Mr. Loki"

"Thank you Jarvis. I shall remember your name for now on"

"That would be wise Mr. Loki, if you intend to be here for a while" Loki smirked to himself.

"Oh yes Jarvis, I intend to be here for a little longer" The road to Stark's workshop didn't take long, so soon he stood in front of the glass door, seeing Anthony and Bruce consumed in a talk "Jarvis let me inside"

The door clicked and Loki was able to walk in. Bruce nodded his head at the god and in the same time Tony turned around. A genuine smile crept onto his face covered with some dirt.

"Rudolph! Hi honey!" he wanted to steal a kiss from the god, but the said man stopped him with a hand.

"Stark, we have a serious matter to discuss this instant"

"Sure, shoot bambi, what's up?"

Bruce moved himself out of the workshop to give the couple some privacy. From Loki's face he read that it has to be really important. Still sometimes it was weird for him to think that Tony was in a romantic relationship with Loki, the god of mischief, their ex (or still possible) enemy. But hey, if Tony was happy, then Bruce was happy for him too. Though the rest of the team had problems with that. So mostly Tony and Loki met in Loki's apartment that Tony bought for him not so far away from the tower.

"So?" Tony smiled at his immortal lover. If someone told him that he'd be so in love and in a romantic relationship with the ex-villain who: a) threw him out of the window, b) fought against him and his companions, and c) tried to take out his world once, he would have laugh his ass off at the said person. "What's going on Reindeer Games?"

"I'm pregnant. With your child"

From everything possible to happen to him, Tony would never consider such a thing. Hell, he would have consider that he could get kidnapped again, that Chitauri come again on Earth, that some kind of another aliens try to take over the Earth.

_But not something like this. _

_Pregnant?! A child?! A small human, part human with Starks genes?_

_**HIS CHILD?!**_

His head felt dizzy, his legs were wobbly and soon his body met with the floor.

Loki looked at his mortal lover who now was laying on the floor.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked.

"Mr. Loki it seems that Sir fainted…I advise to put Sir on the couch. I shall alert Dr. Banner that he's needed downstairs"

"What happened?!" Bruce came running to the workshop. He placed a hand on Tony's neck as he was laying on the couch. He could feel his pulse rather well. Banner looked confused at Loki "Loki? What happened?"

"Dr. Banner if I may. Sir has fainted after receiving rather surprising news" Bruce still was confused in this situation.

" I'm pregnant" Loki popped in "With his child"

If Bruce would have to admit it didn't surprise him that much. Sure it was kind of abnormal thing here on Earth, but who knows how those things looks in the Space? Beside he'd seen weird things on the Earth too, he was a perfect example of weirdness and abnormality.

"Oh" that was his only comment, before Tony woke up and looked lost at Loki and Bruce.

"I just had the weirdest fucked up dream. You won't believe Lo-Lo…you said to me that you're pregnant…damn…I have fuck…" when his eyes crossed with green ones of Loki, he cut out his line. Loki had a serious look on his face. "Wait…it wasn't a dream?"

"I think congratulations are in order, Sir" Jarvis spoke. "Mr. Loki do you want me to check your and the baby vitals?"

"This is true?!" Tony jumped off the couch, grabbing Bruce's arm to not fall to the floor again "You're…you're pregnant?!"

"Yes S…Anthony…we're going to have a child in a few months"

"Oh fuck…literally oh fuck"

"I leave you two alone to talk…Congratulations guys. And Loki…if you want…I can check up you and the…baby later"

"That would be kind of you Dr. Banner. Thank you"

When they were left alone Tony allowed himself to think about it really hard.

"How is it possible?" he asked silently.

"Do you remember when you asked me to show you my Jotun form?" the engineer nodded "And do you remember how we had sex with me in this form?" Again a nod from Tony "Well…Jotuns…they're intersexes…males are also able to bear a child. Besides…this won't be my first progeny Anthony"

"What?! So…so the mythology…the wolf and serpent…and an eight legged horse…"

"Yes, Fenrir, Jormungand, Sleipnir, Hela, they exist" Tony's mouth was wide opened at that. He thought that those myths lies. "I haven't seen them for a long time, except for Slei. He's my fath…Odin's steed. Though he's the only one as for now that I have gave a birth to. The others…for them I am a father…but for Slei…I'm a mother. Like for our child"

"Ok…yeah…ok…weirder things happened in the world…yeah Tony…" Stark was talking to himself "So…we have a bun in the oven now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Midgardian says honey. Oh…am…ok…so you're like two months pregnant?" the god confirmed "Ok. Then…yeah… I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes Antony, you're going to be a father"

"Never thought this will happen to me"

For the past a few days Tony tried to come to terms with the latest news. And that wasn't an easy thing to do. He still had problems with entirely accepting the fact that Loki is pregnant. That his immortal-godlish boyfriend from a year is pregnant. Pregnant with his child.

_He's going to be a daddy._

"Love…" Loki said from behind him, while they were laying in the bed in Loki's apartment. Tony thought that soon Loki needs to move in to the tower, or maybe he could re-build the house in Malibu for them and their baby. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Do you want to live in the tower or in Malibu? I could get the home in Malibu to re-build, it should be done before the baby will be born. Because let's be honest mommy, we can't live here. It's too small…and I need my workshop…and the baby room and our bedroom and…"

"And you're rambling it the middle of the night" Loki said before he pressed his lips to Tony's.

"So the tower or Malibu?"

"I think it would be safe if we'd stay in the tower…though I don't know how your friends will react on me on daily basis" Tony placed a hand over Loki's belly. It didn't show up a baby bump yet, but Tony was beginning to feel happy about the baby.

"Well screw them. It's my tower…and you're my family…you and the baby" he kissed Loki's belly receiving from the god a small giggle and a wide smile "If they have a problem with that…the door is open they can shut them down after they leave"

"I love you Anthony" this was the first time either of them said it out loud and not during the sex. And god damn him, but Tony's heart grew two sizes because of it.

"I love you too Lokes. And the baby"

When Tony finally accepted the fact that in seven months he'll be a father, there came the time to tell that to the rest of the team, minus Bruce who already knows, and Pepper. But at the most he was afraid of Thor's reaction. After all Tony knocked up his little brother.

He shrugged his arms down before he stepped into the Avengers floor and went straight to the movie room, where they were all sitting watching latest news.

"Hey guys" he said casually, trying to get a grip on himself.

"My oh my" Natasha started "He's alive! And here I thought that Loki killed you and buried your body somewhere in Nine Realms"

"Hahaha Tasha, with your spying skills you could easily find me even in the hell"

"So where have you been Tony?" Steve looked up at him with his skeptical old school gaze.

"With Loki…we had something…really important…to do"

"What screw each other for whole week? Why haven't you picked up your phone and why did you tell Jarvis to not disturb you?" Barton patted his fingers over the couch arm.

"Like I said…we had something important to do, and I didn't want to be disturbed during it. Anyway…I've got something to tell you guys"

"Shoot"

"In seven months I'm going to be a father" Tony really didn't know what reaction he should expect from his teammates, but this was something that he didn't consider at all. All of them, minus Bruce, burst out in laughter. Even Captain two-goody-shoes, laughed his ass off at him.

"Great joke Stark" Clint said after he stopped laughing "Great joke"

"This isn't a joke Birdbrain. I'm going to be a dad"

"He says true" Bruce decided to come in the conversation. "He'll be a father"

"What?! Oh man…dude…Loki would be furious with you. Who's the lady? Man you better hide her and yourself from Loki's anger…cause when he'll find out that you were banging some woman behind his back and that you knocked her up…he'll rise a hell upon you…just tell me that it isn't Pepper?"

"You finished Hawky?" the said man nodded "I haven't cheat on Loki…It's Loki who's pregnant with my child"

"That is true, my dear friends" the god himself stepped into the room, and put an arm around Tony's hips. "We're going to have a child in seven months"

When Tony placed a hand over Loki's belly, all Avengers, minus Bruce and Tony had their mouth hung opened. The awkward silence was hanging in the air, before Steve decided to cut it out.

"But how…?"

"But you're a dude, right?" Clint titled his head at the god, with confuse in his eyes.

"Am I what?" Loki asked.

"Mr. Barton asks if you're a 'dude'" interrupted Jarvis "On Earth sometimes men are called that"

"Of course I am a man you imbecile! Do I have to show you my naked body for you to believe?!"

"Hell no!" Tony grabbed Loki's hand in his "Your naked body is only for me to see"

"Then how the fuck is that possible? Last time I checked men don't get pregnant" even for Natasha it was strange, and she has seen many things in her life.

"I'm Jotun. Jotuns are intersex, so I am able to bear a child"

"Yeah, yeah, Mama Frosty is moving in, and if you have a problem with that you can leave the tower"

The team nodded and promised to understand it. But still Tony and Loki has to tell that to Pepper and Thor. And that was the scariest of all.

"Kay, I'm gonna call Pep" Loki tried to move himself from the workshop where Tony wanted to call her, but he held his hand in a tight grip. "You sit here with me. She's scary even through the phone"

"Stark, you fear of a woman?"

"You don't really know her. She's scary…Hi Pep!" he said when her face popped on the screen. "How's life of my favorite CEO? You look wonderful today…"

"What did you do Tony?"

"Huh? Why do you assume…"

"You're complimenting me Tony, so what did you do." She interrupted him sharply "Oh hello Loki"

"Hello Ms. Potts" the demi-god smiled kindly at her.

"Well you see…oh god damn…I'm going to be a dad in seven months…we're expecting a baby…you know me and Lo-kitty"

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Tony flinched at his full name "Wait you said with Loki…but how…he's a man, right? Loki you are a man?"

"I'm a man Ms. Potts. But also I'm a Jotun. I can carry a child…"

"You know what…I don't get the whole alien thing, but sure…maybe it's possible…" she continued "Maybe this will stable your life Tony finally. Congratulations guys. And Tony you better think of something that you will tell the press. They will sniff it soon"

When she hung up, Tony breathed with a relief.

"Well that went well, don't you think so Frosty?"

"Indeed…but brace yourself again Stark…because my brother is coming" speaking of the devil and he shows up. Tony and Loki heard a loud thunders before Jarvis announced that Thor has come. The engineer swallowed hard before they stepped out of the elevator straight to the Avengers floor.

"Brother! Man of Iron! How wonderful to see you! How are you faring?"

"We're good Thor" Loki's voice was smooth, and that get Tony's some suspicious. "Dear brother, Anthony here has something to tell you. Isn't it right love?"

"You son of a b…" Thor looked at him with his puppy blue eyes and Loki smirked.

"What is it Man of Iron? What do you have to tell me?"

"Well you see…I knocked up your brother Point Break, but hey it's not a big deal, right?"

"I am not familiar with this midgardian saying Son of Stark"

"Oh by Nine's, Thor" the blonde god looked at his brother "I'm pregnant"

"Oh brother that's marvelous! We should celebrate! A big fest in the honor of my brother and his unborn child" The thundergod beamed at Loki, before he hugged him. "But brother who is the father of this child"

"Anthony…" Tony gulped before in Thor's hand were Mjolnir.

"You dared to touch and dishonor my brother!" he grabbed Tony's throat and pressed him to a wall. The other hand was holding Mjolnir right above Tony's head.

"Lokes…" he managed to say "Help…"

"How do you plan to take this dishonor from my brother Son of Stark?! He's a prince! It's a dishonor to have a child out of the wedlock!"

"Anthony will for sure marry me, brother" Tony furiously was nodding at that.

"Ye…marry…Loki…I…" he said between chokes. "Wedding…yea…"

"Very well" he released Tony who landed on the floor. Loki held up a hand for him to help. The engineer finally moved himself from the floor. "Brother, man of Iron. I shall take the word of your arrangements upon mother and father. I am sure that they will like to have a word with both of you. I shall return soon. Man of Iron, take care of my brother and his unborn"

"Su…sure…"

"That went truly great!" Loki exclaimed when Thor disappeared in the light of the newly rebuilt Bifrost. "Ah, we should celebrate Anthony!"

"Yeah, celebrate that your brother didn't kill me" he moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of scotch. He knew that he needs to drink to calm himself down "So…the wedding…was…were you serious?"

"Yes Anthony…I am tired of being called disgraceful upon Asgard for having children out of wedlock…ok, only Sleipnir was out of wedlock. The rest of them came from marriage. And yes I want to marry you Anthony" the god offered his mortal a warm smile "Don't you?"

"I don't know Rudolph…I've never thought about getting married…you know with the title of playboy…it kind of missed the point…but I never thought that I'll have a child too…so…" he emptied his glass and put it back on the counter "Yeah…let's get married and do it all properly"

The wedding itself took a place at the renovate house in Malibu. Pepper along with Frigga and Loki planned and prepared everything. Loki now five months pregnant, with a visible baby bump, wore a golden-green tunic and black leather pants. And Tony wondered how the hell they fitted him now, when he was pregnant. Tony himself was wearing a red-gold tunic prepared by Frigga, to symbolize his Iron Man's suit colors. Odin was the one who wedded them. Thor stood proudly next to his brother, as Bruce stood next to Tony.

"_And I Odin, The Allfather, the King of Asgard, by the power that I own, I wed Loki, the son of Odin, the prince of Asgard and Anthony, Son of Howard Anthony Stark, Man of Iron, the protector of Midgard" _

In the reception Loki was smiling, dancing with Tony and his mother, and Pepper, even with Thor. He was truly happy in the best day of his long life.

And Clint Barton still looked at him really confused. He leaned up to Natasha and Steve and whisper to them.

"I still can't believe that he's pregnant. He's a dude. Dudes don't get pregnant"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
